The Prince and The Princess
by Byakugou no Hime
Summary: Menjadi seorang siswi SMA adalah hal yang menyenangkan dalam kehidupan seorang remaja khususnya perempuan. Pada awalnya aku berpikir demikian namun, pandanganku berubah tentang masa SMA ku. Ketika kedua orang tuaku memaksa ku untuk satu sekolah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Ketua OSIS yang menyebalkan dan notabene nya adalah tunanganku./Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Aku pikir aku akan belajar dengan tenang di hari pertama SMA ku, tapi seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu merusak mood pagiku kali ini.

Ketika aku melangkah masuk ke gerbang sekolah, baru saja setapak tapi jalanku tiba-tiba di halang oleh berberapa orang yang menggunakan _coat_ hitam khas nya, membuat orang langsung mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah _dewan keamanan sekolah._

"Mana dasimu, Haruno- _san_?"

Dalam hati aku menjerit ' _Bagus sekali yah, kau menghancurkan mood seorang gadis yang mood nya yang sedang hancur jadi semakin hancur_.'

"Dasinya mencekik leherku, model nya juga sangat lawas, aku tidak suka," aku menyahut dengan nada sarkastik lalu pria bermata biru muda yang menghalangi jalanku ini―Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tapi kau harus menaati peraturan di sekolah ini jika kau masih ingin bersekolah disini," jelas Naruto kepadaku tapi aku hanya menghiraukannya dan menganggap perkataannya hanya angin lalu _yah as usual sih._

"Jika kau masih tidak menaati peraturan pernikahan akan di percepat," suara baritone yang membuat aku terkejut dan membuat bulu kuduk tubuhku berdiri sempurna.

Ya―dia Uchiha Sasuke. Sang Ketua OSIS; musuhku sekaligus tunanganku

"Kau tidak punya hak, pantat ayam." aku pun memutar balikan badanku 180 derajat dan langsung menatapnya tak suka.

"Aku jelas punya hak, walaupun kau melakukan segala sesuatu perbuatan untuk menghalangi pernikahan kita, kau tetap saja tunangan sang Uchiha," lalu Sasuke melirik ke jari manis kanan ku, memandang sebentar lalu wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah sedikit terkejut walaupun tidak berlangsung lama.

"Kenapa? Kaget ya? Aku buang cincin nya," ucapku dengan nada penuh kepuasan, tentu saja aku bohong jika aku benar-benar melakukannya aku akan di buang oleh orang tuaku seperti kucing jalanan.

"Kau bohong!" tiba-tiba Sai sang sekretaris OSIS menyeletuk sembari tersenyum palsu.

'Sial,' batinku, aku sangat tahu. Bukan. Bukan aku saja, namun satu sekolah tahu bahwa Sai dapat membaca ekspresi seseorang dengan tebakannya dan hasilnya selalu akurat.

Sasuke melempar senyumnya, entah senyum apa yang ia berikan kepadaku. Terlalu ambigu. Semua orang tidak bisa menebak ekspresi Sasuke sekalipun itu Sai.

"Baiklah―Yuna- _san_ ambilkan dasi perempuan di laciku."

"Baik, Sasuke- _kaichou_ ," jawab seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Sasuke, ia adalah sekretaris kedua setelah Sai yang selalu mendampingi Sasuke kemanapun Sasuke pergi.

"Aku tak bu―"

"Turuti perintahku!" Sasuke tiba-tiba membentakku dan aku hanya bisa terdiam. Sial, aku tak bisa melawan Sasuke jika dia memang sudah dalam mode bentak-bentak menyebalkannya.

Yuna pun beranjak dan kami bertiga; aku, Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto masih menunggu Yuna mengambil dasi untukku.

Tak lama kemudian Yuna kembalu dan langsung memberikan nya kepada Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang memasa―"

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri," aku memotong ucapan Sasuke. Memasang dasi dengan muka kesal dan langsung pergi menuju ke kelasku.

* * *

"P-pagi Sakura-san," sapa salah satu sahabatku namanya Hyuga Hinata. Gadis itu sangat cantik dan manis, memiliki bola mata kristal putih dan rambut indigo panjang nya.

"Pagi, Hinata," sapaku balik sambil melempar senyum tipis.

"DOOORRR!―"

" _F*ck_! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai mengejutkanku babi," aku terkejut dan ternyata yang membuatku kaget adalah Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang dulu suka membully ku ini sekarang sudah bertobat dan menjabat pula sebagai salah satu sahabatku. Yamanaka Ino selalu mengikat ponytail ambut pirangnya dan ia memiliki warna mata _turqouise_.

"Hanya ingin mengucapkan 'selamat pagii ~' hehehe," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Cih," aku mendecak kesal.

"Pagi, forehead,"

Dia lagi, dia lagi. Gadis ini sangat doyan meledekku karena dahiku yang lebar ini, Tenten mempunyai surai dan warna mata _browny_ senada.

"Berisik kau, betulkan dulu kedua nasi kepal di kepalamu!" aku meledek nya balik dan dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu, Sakura?" tanya Tenten. Baru saja aku ingin menarik napas untuk memulai pembicaraanku namun...

"TADI PAGI DIA KEMBALI BERARGUMEN BERSAMA SASUKE- _KAICHOU_! HAHAHA!" ledek Ino sambil tertawa puas, mulut gadis itu betul-betul bagaikan ember bocor layaknya ember toilet umum, sialan.

"Kau sialan memang!" kesalku dan mengepalkan tanganku di depannya.

"Sudah... H-hentikan itu Ino," pinta Hinata.

"Kenapa bisa?" lanjut Hinata.

Aku memegang dasi yang ku pakai, "Aku tidak memakai dasi dan dia menghalangi jalanku,"

"Heh? Serius? Aku tidak pakai dasi lho! Lihat!" Temanku, Shizuku memamerkan kemejanya yang tidak terlingkar dasi di kerahnya.

"Sialan! Kenapa aku―arghhhhh! Brengsek!"

Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengelus punggungku, mengendalikan emosiku lalu Ino menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dengan pelan, "Sudah Sakura... Sabar... Biar bagaimanapun selain dia Ketua OSIS dia juga tunanga―"

"Tunangan siapa? Mana mau aku bertunangan dengan orang brengsek seperti dia!"

* * *

Aku kesal, siapa yang tidak kesal? Sasuke benar-benar ingin membuat namaku kotor, sialan anak itu memang. Aku sudah benci jadi semakin membencinya, terkutuklah Uchiha bungsu itu!

BRAAAK―

Aku mendobrak pintu ruangan OSIS dengan kasar dan melihat Sasuke bersama pengurus intu sedang memakan bekalnya disana.

"Brengsek kau memang!" kesalku sambil menunjukan telunjukku tepat di wajah nya.

Aku menghampirinya dengan kesal, "Apa-apaan sekali kau! Mengapa kau hanya menyuruhku yang memakai dasi sekolah ini sementara yang lain tidak kau tegur!" aku menatap nya dengan kesal, rasanya aku ingin melempar wajahnya dengan kursi kayu jati.

"Pergi kau dari ruanganku sekarang," ujarnya dengan wajah ekspresi serius sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"TAPI KA―"

"PERGI SEKARANG!


	2. Chapter 2

"Brengsek kau Uchiha!"

Ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan, aku diusir secara kasar dan tidak manusiawi oleh Sasuke. Ini benar-benar membuatku sakit hati.

"Aku sakit hati serius!" sambil mengepalkan tanganku lalu meninju meja kelas, "Untuk apa kau sakit Hati, Sakura? Bukankah jika kau dibentak dia pasti kau akan membentak balik?"

"Ino! Ini beda serius, entah kenapa kali ini sangat sulit untuk membentak manusia berkepala pantat ayam tersebut."

Mata Ino pun melihat keatas, ini tandanya dia sedang berpkir, "Kau mulai menyukai Sasuke?"

"Tidak!" dengan cepat aku menjawab yang ada di pikiranku. Ya memang benar sih, aku tidak menyukai Sasuke. Apa yang mau dibanggakan oleh dirinya? Si Ketua OSIS berparas tampan namun brengsek seperti dia.

Baiklah-baiklah, Sakura harusnya kau senang dia membentakmu itu tandanya kau tak ada urusan lagi dengan si pantat ayam itu.

Aku memakan roti melon ku dengan kasar. Ya, beginilah aku juka sudah di ubun-ubun emosi. Daripada barang atau orang sekitarku yang kena batu amarahku, lebih baik aku makan roti melon meskipun, "AUCH!" saking kasarnya bibir ku hingga tergigit.

"Dasar _forehead_ sudah kubilang, pelan-pelan."

* * *

Siang ini sangat panas sekali. Di tengah pelajaran matematika yang membuat ku pusing sendiri, lebih baik aku tidur.

Baru saja ingin meletakkan wajahku ke meja tiba-tiba anak-anak OSIS berdatangan.

Begitupula Sasuke, ia berdiri disana. Sama sekali tak menatap wajahku. Hanya aku yang nelihatnya dari kejauhan.

"Selamat siang, kali ini kami akan menjalankan operasi razia, yang merasa tidak memakai atribut sekolah lengkap bisa maju kedepan," ucap Sasuke dengan postur tubuh dan rahang yang tegak dan tegas.

Satu persatu maju, namun aku tidak maju. Karena aku menggunakan dasi.

Setelah razia selesai semua anggota OSIS pamit dan segera melanjutkan razia kembali.

"Cih, menganggu saja."

* * *

Sekolah akhirnya berakhir, namun aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas di kelas.

Aku adalah orang yang malas mengerjakan tugas di rumah, menurutku rumah itu harusnya jadi tempat untuk istirahat serta _quality time_ dengan keluarga.

Awalnya Ino kesal selalu menemani ku untuk mengerjakan peer di sekolah karena _mainset_ nya masih seperti orang kebanyakan: _**PR itu pekerjaan sekolah, berarti kerjakan di rumah.**_

Sementara aku adalah individu yang mempunyai _mainset_ : _**PR itu mimpi buruk anak sekolah, seharusnya di rumah istirahat, bukan ngerjain tugas.**_

Menurutku, sama saja aku bersekolah lagi di rumah.

Tapi lama-kelamaan Ino merasakan hal positifnya dan aku juga turut senang. Kalau Hinata, dia setuju dengan _mainset_ ku maka dari itu dia mau mengerjakan tugas di sekolah.

Tiba-tiba rasa ingin buang air kecil muncul, "Ino! Hinata! Temani aku ke toilet dong!"

"Males," jawab Ino terang-terangan. Dan aku hanya mendesah kesal.

"Baiklah, aku akan temani Sakura," Hinata mau menemani ku.

Aku pun langsung menarik Hinata dan menggandeng tangan putih nya tersebut, dan segera menuju ke toilet.

Selesai buang air kecil, kami pun kembali lagi ke kelas. Namun sebelum sampai kelas, aku melihat seseorang berdiri di kooridor kantin, rambutnya model pantat ayam sudah di pastikan dia Sasuke.

Dia hanya bersandar menghandap dinding seperti orang frustasti, "H-hinata _-chan,_ kau kembali duluan ke kelas nanti aku menyusul."

"Baiklah," ucap Hinata dan dia segera berjalan kembali ke kelas sementara aku mengintip Sasuke dari balik tembok.

"Sialan! Sialan!" dengus Sasuke sedari tadi. Membuat aku terheran sendiri.

"Haruno."

"EH?!" Aku terkejut, tanganku tiba-tiba di tarik oleh seseorang.

"Naruto? Kau ngapain menarik tanganku?!"

"Ada suatu yang ingin kubicarakan, bodoh."

"Kau lebih _baka_ dariku!"

"Diam tak usah banyak omong" ucap Naruto padaku.

Naruto terus menarik tanganku. Tentu saja aku berusaha untuk melepaskannya, namun Naruto terlalu kuat memegang tanganku.

"Ada apa sih?! Kau megangguku, sudah aku ingin balik ke kelas," baru selangkah tanganku kembali di tarik oleh Naruto.

"Sialan kau Haruno, sudah jidatmu besar kau juga keras kepala ya!"

"CIAAAT!" Naruto meringis kesakitan karena ku injak kakinya.

"Cepat ada apa?" ketusku, sebelum menjawabnya Naruto menghela nafas nya dan memasang wajah dan nada serius,

"Kau seharusnya sadar dong, Sasuke menyuruh kau memakai dasi itu untuk menolong mu dari kekurangan poin tahu! Kau mungkin berfikir dia kasar, dan sebagainya tapi Sasuke hanya berusaha menyelamatkanmu karena poin negatif mu sudah terlalu banyak!"

Mata ku terbelalak lebar, aku masih tidak mengerti. Masih berpikir keras atas penjelasan tadi.

"Dia merasa bersalah sudah membentakmu,"

Aku menyadarinya. Ya aku sadar, Sasuke peduli padaku. Walaupun ia tidak mencintaiku begitupula aku, tapi dia peduli.

Tak terasa bibirku menyunggingkan senyum. Aku tertawa renyah, "Hahaha, begitukah? Terima kasih atas infonya, aku salut pada Sasuke."

* * *

"Akhirnya tugas selesai juga!"seru Ino dan aku bersamaan.

" _Yeah, we did it guys.."_ sahut Hinata dengan suara yang lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pertemuan OSIS jam berapa ya selesainya? Apa mungkin sudah selesai?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, Sasuke ya? Aku rasa umm..." Ino pun menyelinguk ke jendela. Dan wajahnya berubah berbinar, "Ya! Sasuke sudah pulang! Lebih baik kau hampiri dia, itu dia disana!" telunjuk Ino menunjukan ke arah lapangan.

"Baiklah terima kasih, Ino! Hinata! Aku duluan!"

"Bye! Hati-hati Sakura- _chan_!" ucap Hinata.

Aku berlari dengan cepat, nafas ku tersengal-sengal. Rasa bersalah dan terima kasih menyelimuti hatiku. Aku pun sampai di lapangan segera aku menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berbincang dengan Yuna.

"Sasuke!"

Dan yang punya nama pun menoleh padaku. Wajahnya tetap datar dan dingin, seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa pada kita.

"Aku ingin pulang denganmu, ada yang orang tuaku ingin bicarakan."

"Hn. Kau tunggu di parkiran" jawabnya singkat.

"Baik!" aku segera menunggu Sasuke di parkiran. Cukup lama aku menunggunya dan akhirnya Sasuke pun datang.

"Sasuke sebenarnya bukan orang tua ku yang ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Hn, lalu?"

"Aku yang ingin,"

"Terus?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang minta maaf dan terima kasih telah mempedulikanku."

Angin pun menghembus kencang. Rambut Sasuke yang aneh pun terumbai dengan angin. Keheningan menyelimuti kami.

Wajahnya Sasuke sekilas terlihat memerah, namun tak lama. Ekspresi nya kembali seperti biasa.

"Ya aku hanya ingin minta maaf sih, kau peduli denganku. Aku juga tak ingin pulang denganmu, aku bawa mobilku sendiri,"

Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang tanganku dari belakang.

Aku kembali menoleh padanya, "Ada ap- EH?"

Wajah Sasuke yanv datar namun kemerahan memandangku dengan diam, "Ya, aku memaafkanmu."

"Dan..." lanjut Sasuke dengan wajah menunduk sambil memegang tengkuk lehernya.

"Maafkan aku juga."


	3. Chapter 3

Berberapa hari setelah kejadian tersebut, keadaan tetap tak berubah.

Aku dan Sasuke masih menjadi musuh. Tentu saja, gengsi ku sangat tinggi entahlah kalau Sasuke. Mana mungkin dia bisa merasakan gengsi, hati nya dan perasaanya kan bagaikan es kutub utara. Percuma aku berniat menjadi sang _global warming_ pada ujungnya Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke sang pangeran es.

Ngomong-ngomong aku juga ingin bercerita tentang diriku sendiri. Aku ini sebenarnya adalah gadis yang sangat _feminim_ meskipun cara jalan dan bergaya bagaikan laki-laki.

 _"Act like a lady, think like a boss."_

Entahlah sudah berapa banyak laki-laki yang mendekatiku dan mengajakku berkencan namun dengan tegas aku menolak ya dengan alasan yang membuat mereka jijik kepadaku dan tak jadi lagi suka. Itu karena, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang yang bukan siapa-siapa aku... Oh? Tunangan? Jangan harap aku menganggapnya sebagai tunanganku.

 _He doesn't have any relationship with me._

Hanya tunangan sebatas pilihan orang tua.

"Hey, liat itu Sasori-senpa _i_ tampan, ya? _Boyfriend material_ banget dah."

Ketika seseorang menyebut nama tersebut aku langsung celingak-celinguk. Mataku selalu mencari-cari orang yang bernama Sasori tersebut.

 _He is my crush! (_ _｡_ _ㅅ_ _｡_ _)_

Aku sudah menyukainya semenjak aku masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP di kala aku sedang membaca duduk manis di perpustakaan sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan sekolah kemudian dia meminjamkan bolpoin nya untukku.

Tak sengaja, mata kami berdua tiba-tiba bertemu. Kami sama-sama menangkap basah diri kami masing-masing.

 _SASORI-SENPAI MELIHAT KE ARAHKU!_

Astaga, aku sangat mencintai mata _hazel_ indah milik Sasori yang berkilauan dan manis tersebut di tambah lagi dengan surai merah nya yang sangat _hot._

"Mana Sasori-senpa _i!"_ ucapku dengan air liur menetes-netes.

"Sakura _ewww... That's gross..."_ jijik Ino.

"Itu Sakura, dia disana!" tunjuk Hinata di daerah lapangan yang kudapati; Sasori sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya.

Mataku berbinar, melihat pemuda tampan dengan bulur-bulir peluh keringat yang menetes. Rasanya ingin pingsan.

CTAK!

"Heeee?!" ringisku. Seseorang menyentil dahiku, tentu saja bukan Ino dan Hinata karena dia sudah berada di belakang Sasuke dengan wajah tegang.

"Kenapa? Lagi lihat dia ya? Si pangeran kalajengking? Hm?"

"Iya, memang kenapa? Cemburu?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Tak menjawab, mata oniks khas Uchiha nya hanya menatapku tajam. Namun, tiba-tiba Sasuke meninggalkanku.

"Huft," legaku.

"Kalian gak kenapa-kenapa kan?" lanjutku bertanya kepada kedya sahabatku dan mereka hanya menggeleng ringan.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk kelas," ajakku.

...

...

Sekolah pun usai dan langsung saja sepi. Tentu saja, hari ini setahuku ada Great Sale se-Kota Konoha. Apalagi kaum perempuan yang sangat suka belanja.

Aku melangkah malas keluar sekolah. Menunggu Sasuke, tiba-tiba hari ini ia mengajakku pulang bersama. Entah setan apa yang merasukki tubuhnya.

SRET!

Tanganku di tarik, langkahku berhenti. Aku menoleh, dan mata hazel yang hangat tersebut menyambut mataku.

"Akasuna-senpa _i?!"_

"Ssssttt," Sasori meletakkan telunjuk tangannya tepat di depan bibirku.

"Panggil aku Sasori," aku mengangguk. "Baiklah Sasori-senpai."

Jantungku berdegup kencang, wajahku sampai ke daun telingaku terasa panas.

Saking gugupnya, aku sendiri sampai tak berani menatap wajah Sasori.

"Ada apa senpai?" tanyaku berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, kamu mau?"

"E-eh? A-aku?"

"Iya, kamu."

"SHANNARO! INI KESEMPATAN BAGUS SAKURAAA!" inner ku berteriak kegirangan.

"Aku bisa, senpai! Kapan?"  
"Besok saja, gimana?"

Aku mengangguk dengsn tegas dan sebelum Sasori meninggalkan ku ja tersenyum lalu membelai lembut pucuk kepalaku.

"KYAA! GILA!~" girangku.

Saking senangnya, aku sampaj meloncat-loncat sendiri namun loncatanku terhenti di kala saat aku menjongkok, pandanganku berhentu di sepatu yang tepat berada di depanku.

Mataku berjalan dari sepatu hingga kaki lalu tubuh dan kemudian ke wajah seseorang tersebut.

"Apa yang Sasori bicarakan denganmu? Wahai **TUNANGANKU**?"


	4. Chapter 4

Aku menatap Sasuke tajam, " _Mind your own bussines, idiot._ "

" _Usuratonkachi_ ,"

 _GRAB_!

"Ayo pulang," Sasuke menarik tanganku dengan kasar. Aku hanya bisa pasrah, karena aku udah capek hari ini untuk berargumen. _At least_ , aku juga mengurangi polusi suara untuk bumi, kan?

Sampai di rumah aku langsung pergi ke kamarku dan membersihkan tubuhku yang terasa lengket karena menunggu tunanganku yang super lama.

Aku menuangkan sabun _bubble bath citrus_ kesukaanku ke dalam _bathup_. Bau citrus nya menjalar ke seluruh indera ku terutama indera penciuman, "Hmm, _smells so good_."

Aku hanya memainkan busa selama aku di kamar mandi, namun aku teringat ajakan kencan pertama Sasori kepadaku.

Sebelum itu juga Sasori memberikan nomor ponsel nya kepadaku,

" _Jika kau menerima ajakanku, telepon saja aku, jangan ragu."_

 _ **Normal POV**_

"ARGHH!" Sakura benar-benar baru merasakan rasanya dilema karena cowok. Seumur hidup dia tidak pernah didekati oleh laki-laki, karena sifatnya yang tomboy dan kasar. Dan sekali di dekati ia langsung mendapatkan jackpot yaitu, senpai tertampan di sekolah nya; Akasuna Sasori.

"Whoaaa, ini hidup _The Princess_ ya?"

Sakura masih bingung, entah ia ingin terima ajakan sang senpai atau tidak.

Kalau Sakura jawab; Iya:

Kasihan, karena pasti Sasori harus menghadapi Sasuke yang notabene nya adalah teman kelas Sasori juga.

Kalau Sakura jawab; Tidak:

Nanti hatinya mengganjal, merasa rugi menerima ajakan pemuda tertampan di sekolahnya.

Usai mandi, ia langsung menggunakan piyama malam nya dan menatap ponsel nya terus-terusan.

"Bagaimana ya, jawab iya atau tidak?" gumam nya sendiri. Kalau lagi stuck seperti ini. Lebih baik dia menelepon Ino yang mahir soal kencan-kencanan seperti ini.

Nada sambung masuk,

"Moshi-moshi, INOO!"

"ASTAGA, BISAKAH KAU KECILKAN SUARAMU FOREHEAD!"

"Maaf pig, ehehe mau nanya nih tapi kamu jangan shock dulu."

"Nanya apa? Shock? Kenapa harus shock?"

"Nih ya, Sasori-senpai ngajak aku jalan!"

"HAAAAHHH?! SERIUS? MIMPI APA KAMU SAMPAI DI AJAK JALAN SAMA SASORI-SENPAI?!"

"Hehehe, aku bingung nih mau terima ajakannya atau enggak kalo aku terima pasti nanti Sasuke sok pahlawan kalo aku gak terima yaaahh masa aku gak terima ajakan senpai tertampan di sekolah?"

"Terima aja, ya meskipun kalo di banding sama Sasori ya masih tampanan Sasuke secara ya, fangirl nya juga banyakan fangirl nya Sasuke dibanding Sasori."

"Ah, Sasuke itu kaya pantat ayam tau gak?! Enggak rambut, enggak muka kaya pantat ayam."

"Hush, jangan ngomong gitu. Yaudah terima aja ajakannya."

"Bener nih ya? Aku terima," tanya Sakura sekali lagi meyakinkan.

"Iyaaaa, terima aja."

"Okay _sorry for disturbing you. Bye, have a good night_."

"Yo,"

PIP!

Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung menelepon Sasori dan menerima ajakannya.

Sakura bangun lebih pagi daripada biasanya, entah mengapa dia semangat kalo soal kencan ini dibandingkan dengan sekolah.

Meskipun Sakura tergolong murid cerdas, tapi ia juga masuk dalam list murid paling troublemaker di sekolahnya.

Masuk sekolah telat, sering bolos pelajaran matematika, baju sesuka dia, sepati sesuka dia pokoknya serba sesuka dia.

"Aku harus dandan cantik! Aku harus bangunin Hanami!"

Haruno Hanami, adik perempuan nya. Meski Hanami masih duduk di bangku kelas 9 tapi skill make-up nya sudah digolongkan dewa.

Sakura berlari cepat, tak peduli kalau Hanami marah. Setau Sakura, adiknya yang satu ini paling tidak suka dibangunkan jika sedang tidur nyenyak

"Hanami, bangun,"

"Hnnggg, apa sih neesan? Kau menganggu tidurku tahu."

"Ayolah Hanami, aku ingin kencan tolong dandanin aku."

"HAAAA? KENCA-"

"HUSH! Bisa kecilim suara kamu gak?!"

Hanami langsung bangun dari tidurnya dengan bola mata lebar, ia heran kenapa kakaknya mau kencan.

Tapi yang dipikirkan Hanami adalah sang kakak kencan dengan Sasuke. Sepengetahuan Hanami (ralat: seluruh keluarga besar Haruno) Sakura itu paling anti berurusan sa cowok terutama Sasuke tunangannya sendiri.

"Oke, oke! Ohh _neesan I don't know why I'm so excited!"_

"Ah terserah kamu, cepetan dandanin aku!"

"Iya-iyaa!"

Dengan cepat Hanami bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera menarik tangan kakak nya ke kamar rias miliknya. Mata Sakura pun berbinar, jujur saja, Sakura sendiri sebagai kakak belum pernah ke kamar rias adiknya, "Hanami, aku tak tahu lho alat make-up mu sebanyak ini," dan Hanami hanya tertawa ringan.

"Itu karena neesan yang terlalu tomboy, dan ga berminat ke kamar rias ku."

"Begitu ya? Lagipula jauh sih kamarmu dari kamarku kan akunya juga males ehehehe,"

Kemudian tangan Hanami mulai menari di atas wajah Sakura. Dengan brush khusus pipi, dan eyeshadow ia memadukan warna demi warna yang cocok dengan kakaknya.

"Selesai!" seru Hanami.

Sakura menatap dirinya di kaca rias, dia sendiri terkejut, "I-itu aku?"

Lalu lengan Sakura dicubit oleh adiknya, "Yaiyalah, itu _neesan_! Haruno Sakura!"

"Aku ternyata cantik, ya?"

Hanami sendiri menahan tawa nya, "Makanya dikit-dikit dandan."

"Gak hobi."

"Terserahmu dah."

Sasori menyuruh Sakura untuk menunggu nya di taman dekat stasiun, yeah setelah sekian lama. Sakura sudah tidak pernah naik kereta lagi. Dia lebih sering di antar jemput menggunakan mobil sport nya. Dan kali ini Sasori mengajaknya kencan sambil mengelilingi Kota Konoha. Betapa bahagianya dia.

"Sakura?" ia pun menoleh dan ia mendapati orang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi. Akasuna Sasori.

Sasori terpatung, melihat dandanan Sakura yang begitu natural namun sangat anggun. Biasanya dia tampil seperti preman namun sekarang dia tampil dengan cantik.

Kulit punggung nya yang putih pun terekspos bebas, bentuk tubuhnya benar-benar terlihat. Sakura seperti harpa malaikat.

"Senpai?"

"A-ah! Iya maaf," saking cantiknya Sakura ia sendiri sampai linglung dan matanya tak berkedip saat menatap Sakura.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang, princess?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Sasori pun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura, berfikir sedikit lama akhirnya Sakura menerima tangan Sasori dan tak melepas tangannya.

" _Inikah rasanya berpegangan tangan dengan orang yang benar-benar tulus? Hangat."_ batin Sakura.

Sasori dan Sakura pertama berkunjung ke planetarium karena Sasori sangat menyukai bidang astronomi, sama seperti Sakura.

Kedua mereka ke tempat-tempat bersejarah di Konoha karena kebetulan kedua nya sangat memiliki kesukaan yang sama. Di Kota Tua Konoha, mereka berfoto dan bermain disana. Tertawa bebas bersama.

Kemudian, adalah rumah hantu. Sakura benci hantu, "Kamu jagoan masa takut hantu~"

"Aku enggak jagoan!" ketus Sakura. Membuat Sasori semakin gemas dengan tingkah manis Sakura.

Sakura berjalan di belakang Sasori tiba-tiba kaki Sakura di tarik oleh hantu bohongan disana. Refleks, Sakura memeluk Sasori.

"S-senpai..."

Meski gelap, Sakura bisa tahu betapa dekat wajah mereja sekarang. Samlai deru panas napas Sasori pun terasa di sekitar wajahnya.

"Ayo, kita keluar dari sini."

Sakura mengangguk.


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah Sakura dan Sasori selesai dari rumah hantu yang cukup membuat jantung Sakura berolahraga, mereka memutuskan untuk makan terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura, aku yakin kamu pasti lapar. Yuk kita ke cafétaria disana!" sambil menunjuk kafe yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

"Ayo!"

Mereka berjalan mendekati kafe disitu dan setelah masuk ke dalam kafe mereka pun segera memesan makanan.

"Fruit punch satu dan cheese burger, Sakura kamu mau apa?"

"Hmm, aku mau minum lemon tea dan kue red velvet saja."

"Baiklah, tuan dan nyonya pesanan akan datang dalam waktu sepuluh menit, terima kasih."

Setelah memesan makanan mereka segera mencari tempat duduk dan akhirnya pun mereka menemukannya. Sasori menyiapkan kursi untuk Sakura dan dia pun mendudukinya, "Thankyou senpai."

"Sama-sama, Sakura."

Sasori membalasnya dengan senyuman nya yang dapat membuat semua wanita saat melihatnya pun meleleh seketika.

" _Tampannya... Sial!"_

Sakura sendiri mengakui bahwa Sasori tampan...

" _...tapi Sasuke lebih tam— eh?! Enggak! Kenapa mikir nya jadi si Ketos goblok itu sih!"_

Sakura langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri, mengucapkan sumpah serapah di dalam hatinya. Sampai Sasori sendiri kebingungan oleh tingkah Sakuea, "Sakura, kamu kenapa?"

"E-eh? Tidak apa-apa! Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja ada pikiran aneh yang merambat otakku... I-iya seperti itu... Errrr..."

Sasori pun tersenyum usil lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Sakura, yang jaraknya hanya berberapa centi, "Kamu mikirin apa hayo? Mikir jorok ya?"

Wajah Sakura memerah sampai semerah tomat, "T-tidak kak, serius..."

"Ah! Atau kamu mau ya dicium aku?"

"Tidak!"

CTAK—

"Aw!" ringis Sasori yang kesakitan karena seseorang telah menyentil lehernya.

"Dasar laki-laki genit," jeplak Sasuke yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba disitu, dan Sasuke jugalah yang menyentik leher Sasori.

"S-sasuke? Ngapain kau disini?!" panik Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu, ayo kita pulang!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dengan kasar.

"Tidak mau! Memang kau siapa, sialan!"

"Aku itu calon suami mu, jangan membentakku, ikut aku sekarang."

Sakura pun tetap di tarik paksa oleh Sasuke dan Sasori di belakang mendecih, "Brengsek!"

"Brengsek kau Sasuke! Kenapa kau menghancurkan kencanku!"

Dan Sasuke tetap tidak menjawab, sikapnya sangat dingin. Hawa di mobil pun juga sangat mencekam. Membuat Sakura gelisah.

"Kita akan mempercepat pernikahan, bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan Sakura menyahut dengan sinis, "Ah, aku tak takut lagi dengan ancaman mu yang basi itu. Muak aku! Buktikan, jangan ngomong aja koar-koar, laki-laki memang cuma bisa ngancem aja!"

"Sakura, pegang omonganku. Kalau bisa sekalian besok aku lamar kamu!" geram Sasuke yang sudah naik pitam.

"Lihat saja, jangan omongnya saja. Aku juga tahu, mana berani kamu melamarku! Kita kan masih sekolah. Dan aku pun tak sudi mempunyai suami sombong seperti kau," tantang Sakura.

" _Sialan, berani sekali si forehead ini menantang ku, awas saja."_


End file.
